


Collection of Shitty Papyrus Smut.

by YourFriendlyFontcestSinner



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Everyone else are just sinners, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so sorry but these types of fanfics have been on my mind., M/M, Petplay, Please Kill Me, Rape, This is a small series of 'What if this character took this one's virginity?', Why Did I Write This?, Why do I always make Swap! papyrus and fell! Characters rapists.., i need jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyFontcestSinner/pseuds/YourFriendlyFontcestSinner
Summary: A very small collection of some drafts I had in my notebook, But now completed and more shitty.Includes our Cinnamon Rolls innocence being taken by..Everyone.





	1. Sleep Sex (Classic Fontcest.)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord kill me, This is some original Fontcest..With Practically Sleep rape..
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This collection needs Jesus.
> 
>  
> 
> also, This is an actual kink?!

~Sleepy Sex~

 

_It has been a long..Long night for sans, He kept having the same **fucking** dream everynight, But Luckly Papyrus was always there to comfort him._

_Sadly, This time was after Papyrus's really long training day with undyne. He's in a deep sleep tonight, Due to him being too worn down to wake up._

_Sans managed to wake up, His eye flashing a beautiful mix between Yellow And Blue, He began walking towards Papyrus's door. Once he opened it he saw Papyrus just..Sleeping there._

_He looked so peaceful.._

_The thought that went through his mind, It disgusted sans..But, It was only 1 more day until the human falls down. He slowly began walking towards the race car bed That was a foot away from the door..Sanses mind began telling him to just go back to his own room._

_He stared at Papyrus's limber body, His eye flashing slightly, Only seeing his dust for a moment, He made up his mind and slowly climbed into Papyrus's bed. he wondered how he would start, What he would do._

_He began rubbing the parts of the ribs closest to his soul..The most sensitive part to monsters..He heard soft whimpers and whines come from the sleeping monster, Making his face a light, Cyan blue color._

_Listening to the monsters Soft Noises made his magic start up, He picked the pace up on rubbing the others ribs, Until Papyrus's magic began forming something._

_Sans quickly felt the pelvis of Papyrus, He felt a wet slit of the other monster, He knew how easy it was to rile papyrus up, But he never really made him form anything._

_He palmed the bulge in his shorts, He was regretting his choices leading up to this point..He decided to just use foreplay instead of diving right into it._

_He pulled Papyrus's pajama bottoms down slightly, Using a boney finger to run down his brothers Pussy, He managed to get a finger to go inside of him waiting a minute until he was used to his tightness. He rubbed a different finger on his other hand on Papyrus's clit, Listening to the soft moans coming from papyrus._

_He started a slow, Soft thrust with his finger, Still just listening to Papyrus's whines and moans, He continued rubbing Papyrus's clit, Making the moans increase in Volume slightly._

_He tried adding two more fingers to the thrusts he was already doing, He managed to get them both in..He made the thrusts slightly more faster, Papyrus's moans still increasing in Volume. Sans stared at papyrus, He was still sleeping, but he was blushing so much, He even was drooling slightly._

  _He slowly took his fingers out of papyrus, Seeing how wet his fingers were. He formed his tounge already,  So he began trying to move himself into the correct position. He began licking a long line through Papyrus's pussy._

_He continued to slowly lick long, Lines, He put his thumb onto Papyrus's clit, rubbing circles on it._

_He looked up at Papyrus again, making sure he was still asleep. Luckly, He was, The moans from papyrus continued to vary in Volume and began getting a bit more intense..Which could be sign that he was close by now._

_He was kicked out of his thoughts by a weak squirt of orange magic, He pulled away now. He was thinking again, If he should actually be doing this..at least to the level he was going._

_He began pulling his shorts down, Getting out his member, He stroked himself for a second. He carefully lined himself up with Papyrus's entrance, Prodding it slightly._

_He started to try pushing in, Sans hissed silently on how tight it was in there. He managed to finally push in fully, Sans looked down on where his and Papyrus's magic joined._

_He began a slow thrust, Still staring down at where they were joined._

_There..Was magic coming from him, Almost like he was bleeding.._

_He continued slowly thrusting into him, He made sure Papyrus didn't wake up just yet..But somehow, He was still sleeping..Even through the pain he was going through._


	2. Petplay (Edgepuff.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, This is one of my kinks..And I think it fits with edgepuff nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried, It's a kink I have, And I wanted to try it with edgy and a cinnamon roll.

~Petplay.~

_Papyrus finally woke up at around 9:00am, Which he considered decently late. He felt his neck for a second attempting to stretch, Just to feel a type of fabric there._

_He attempted to take off whatever was there, Just to get shocked by it. Well, That's one way to protect whatever piece of fabric was on his neck._

_Papyrus began towards the door just to hear a bell come from his neck, he stopped for a second, Realising he had a collar on. He continued on his way, not wanting to shock himself again._

_He went out to the kitchen to start up breakfast spaghetti to find fell cleaning two small dishes, He also had a bag of dog food, Papyrus became slightly curious._

_Fell put the bowls down near the entrance to the kitchen._

  _Fell walked by Papyrus before attaching a leash to Papyrus's collar, Tugging him to where he'd set down the two bowls._

_"PETS AREN'T MEANT TO COOK."_

_Papyrus attempted to say something along the lines of 'Im a monster, Not a pet.' but was stopped before he got the first word out by a small shock from his collar._

_"THEY'RE ALSO NOT MEANT TO SPEAK."  Fell turned back to the counter, Picking up the dog food, before pouring it into one of the bowls._

_He began petting papyrus, Watching his face start going orange, He began using his magic to try forming a pair of dog ears on Papyrus._

_After a few seconds of focusing his magic on him, A pair of Pointed Ears came out of his skull in a lovely orange color.  He then began using his magic on Papyrus's tailbone, earning whines from the other as he tried getting him to form a tail._

_A small, stubby tail began wagging at Papyrus's tailbone, he patted Papyrus's head again, Scratching his ears a bit._

_He noticed Papyrus wasn't standing correctly, Fell began pushing papyrus onto his hands and knees, Moving his spine to put him into a certain stance._

_"IF YOU MANAGE TO GO THROUGH A FULL DAY LIKE THIS, YOU'LL BE REWARDED." Fell began petting papyrus, Pointing towards Papyrus's 'Food.'_

_Papyrus decided to just eat the food, Not liking the weird taste it had..But hey, Better then nothing._

_Fell began tugging Papyrus's leash to the door, Knowing Undyne had planned cooking lessons today..rather early. Fell began pulling Papyrus all the way to waterfall, Gaining weird looks from some of the townfolk._

_He knocked on Undynes door, hearing her Usual battle cry loudly through the door. until a spear came flying through the door somehow..and suddenly the door flew off, revealing the fish lady who..Broke her door._

_"NNGAAAaah? Why the FUCK is papyrus looking like a dog?" Undyne poked Papyrus's ears, Seeing his tail wagging slightly._

_Fell said nothing and just handed the leash to undyne, Walking off._

_Undyne just glared at Papyrus, Gripping the leash tightly._

 

* * *

 

_After a long day of cooking lessons,. Fell had to pick up Papyrus, So he began walking through Snowdin._

_Once he made it to Undynes he knocked on the door, To hear something fall over and break.. Probably Something they were cooking._

_He started to hear rapid swearing and the movement of a bell, Showing that Papyrus was moving._

_He heard the bell start going towards the door, along with undynes swearing. The door suddenly flew open, Somehow they had time to repair the door._

_Undyne handed the leash to fell, glaring at the two for a moment before walking off. Fell just began pulling Papyrus back to Snowdin, Listening to the sound of the bell whenever he moved._

_Once they arrived back home, He began petting papyrus, his tail thumping on the ground rapidly._

_"YOU DID GREAT TODAY PAPYRUS, I FEEL LIKE YOU DESERVE THAT AWARD NOW." Fell pulled Papyrus to a more secluded area, Once they went into the slightly more secluded room, Fell put Papyrus into a new stance, Which resembled 'Doggy Style._

_He petted Papyrus a bit more, Scratching his ears again. He put his hands onto Papyrus's pelvis, focusing his magic on Papyrus, Trying to get him to form a pussy._

_He watched as orange magic began forming around his pelvis, He started to rub around the area, feeling the shape of an entrance there._

_He pulled the bottom of the battle body down, Revealing a pussy in a lovely orange color. He started to prod Papyrus's entrance with his left index finger, he looked at the magic on his finger and licked it off._

_He scratched Papyrus's ears again to soothe him a bit, Hearing his whines as he tried to push downward. Fell decided to grant his wish by putting his finger back into the warm, tight space. He instantly started a slow hard thrust with his finger, Licking on Papyrus's clit._

_Papyrus's moans began increasing in Volume slowly, Fell added more fingers to his thrusting, Making the pace go slightly more faster and rougher._

_He continued the pace, Papyrus's walls began tightening around his fingers, As Papyrus let out a long wail._

_Fell pulled his fingers out, Licking the magic coming off his fingers,  He stared at Papyrus's expression, Which was decently already lost in lust._

_Fell began prodding his tounge on the magic, Licking a long stripe through it, Stopping at the clit._

_Papyrus began whining slightly, Looking back at fell with a bright orange on his face._

_Fell began pushing his tounge into the warmth, staying still for around a minute to get used to the extremely tight space._

_He started moving his tounge, Attempting to hit the good spots inside of Papyrus, He moved his thumb up to Papyrus's clit, circling it roughly._

_Papyrus started to whine loudly, moans of 'Please.' spilling from his mouth. Papyrus began bucking back into Fell, Attempting to make him go deeper inside of him._

_Papyrus let out a long wail as he climaxed again, Feeling fells tounge leave him. He then felt something rub on his pussy, Noticing fell was getting some of his juices on his dick._

_He pushed inside slowly, Papyrus screamed loudly, Feeling Something rip inside of him._

_Fell rubbed Papyrus's skull, trying to soothe him._

_Fell began thrusting slowly, Papyrus Was sobbing now, Feeling terrible pain coming from inside him._

_Fell continued to thrust slowly, Still rubbing Papyrus's head gently. Papyrus's walls tensed, until Papyrus realised it made it hurt a lot worse._

_After a few minutes, Papyrus's moaning came back, The pain must've went away. Fell looked down at the opening, listening to the loud squelches coming from it._

_Fell moved Papyrus's chest down by pressing on his spine, The slightly different position allowing him to get deeper inside of him._

_Papyrus's walls began tightening a bit, Before letting out a wail of bliss. Fell grunted, releasing himself deep inside of Papyrus._

_Fell continued to rock slowly into Papyrus, Getting small overstimulated whines from Papyrus._

_He looked towards the window..and saw.._

 

_That fucking blue fish lady with a camera._

_"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU PUNKS WERE DOING THIS FOR KINKY SEX." Is what she yelled before running away._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord, Not even sure if anyone reads these..I'm working decently hard on them. I haven't had inspiration for a long time..which is why this took forever and Bad souls can always change..Right?'s chapter took a while to come out. The next idea I have is either Fell sans..Or US Papyrus, The kink I'm not sure..I have a few ideas such as Watersports (I feel like FS (SF?) Papyrus would do this one..Since yknow, Dog marking?) Or Hypnosis, Or even more weird shit, I've also been toying with an idea with Double Penatration, with maybe the swap Bros? Aah, I don't know
> 
>  
> 
> the fucking twist at the end though, was anyone expecting it?

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously make every Dom character a rapist..What the fuck.


End file.
